Grayish Purple Skies
by ichise
Summary: [SanaYuki] A series of oneshots featuring Sanada and Yukimura of Rikkaidai. Third oneshot up'Sunday Biking' There were days when Yukimura wishes he could fly, Sanada tells him he could if he really wanted to...thank you for those who've read the first 2
1. Emic' and 'Etic'

**Title:** Grayish Purple Skies  
**Author:** ichise  
**Series: **Prince of Tennis  
**Characters/Pairings:** Sanada and Yukimura  
**Summary:** A series of one shots featuring Sanada and Yukimura of Rikkaidai  
**Warning:** shounen-ai  
**Status:** In progress  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis, just my fascination for it  
**Author's note: **First one-shot up :D This story is about Sanada and his changing views about tennis, hope you enjoy reading this one

-----

'**Emic' and 'Etic'  
**_It was only tennis – apart from their own._

-----

It was only tennis, as how Sanada would always put it.

Swinging rackets in full force, hitting balls into the wide ranging air.

It was only tennis, yet, it only was.

A recreational sport to take him away from his monotonous world.

He would then leave it when it finally tires old, easily walking away from the courts.

It only happened that he was good at it – he decided that kendo would be his only love.

---

Then there was Yukimura.

---

Swinging rackets with grace, hitting balls passionately into space.

Sanada was intrigued, to say the least, if he was not captivated.

Yukimura's tennis was different from the rest of the world.

Sanada knew then that he couldn't leave the courts anymore.

---

But… watching Yukimura was one thing, staying beside him was another.

Tennis, now had a different meaning, at least the one Yukimura plays and the one Sanada fancies.

---

It was no longer just tennis –

Now that a prince had shown him how it was done.

---

Sanada knew that he had to be worthy to play with him, to stay beside him.

Yukimura, Ouji-sama. _[1_

_---_

And it stayed like that for years; championships meant nothing until Yukimura decided Rikkaidai deserved it.

The championships then, took a hold of Sanada's soul.

---

And even if Sanada had become the emperor, there was only one 'prince' he knew.

And even more so, even after being hailed superior, Sanada decided that still, it was only tennis, and that _their tennis _will remain different from the rest of the world…

---

-Fin-

---

**About the Title: **Emic and Etic are terms coined in Psychology and Anthropology, it is used to denote the concept of 'outsiders' and 'one's own', to make it simple it's like seeing one's own world apart from the rest, considering them as outsiders.

_**[1 **_Yukimura, Ouji-sama.

I'm sorry to Echizen fans out there, using the title of the 'prince' for Yukimura… Those who are familiar with the Tennis no Ouji-sama Musicals featuring Rikkaidai might

recognize this reference

**Author's note: **Cheers! The first installment of my one-shot series I hope you liked reading this one, I'll upload the second one-shot right away :D Thank you for reading, and oh, please review, thank you very much!

And oh, a recent update... thank you for those who added this story to their favorite list

Thank you to **Juventina2509, **my first add to the favorite list :D

**Next: 'Sparing the Rod' - **Yukimura lectures Sanada about parenting. Sanada thinks that the frail captain should stop reading _'those' books_. Really.


	2. Sparing the Rod

**Title:** Grayish Purple Skies

**Author:** ichise

**Series: **Prince of Tennis

**Characters/Pairings:** Sanada and Yukimura

**Summary:** A series of one shots featuring Sanada and Yukimura of Rikkaidai

**Warning:** shounen-ai

**Status:** In progress

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis, just my fascination for it

**Author's note: **Second one-shot up :D Thank you to those who read my first one shot, and thank you most dearly for the review :D Now this second one shot is about Yukimura, Sanada… and parenting

-------------------------------------------------------------

'**Sparing the Rod'**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Yukimura thinks that slapping wouldn't do any good.

He believes that by firmly stating the mistakes committed, things would definitely go well. Thus, the birth of the famous 'I'm disappointed in you' speech.

"That's why they don't learn, you tend to spoil them," Sanada tells him one afternoon, after he stops the fukubuchou from slapping the freshman.

"Genichirou, you wouldn't earn their respect by hurting them," he answers, a gaping Akaya behind him.

"I'm not trying to earn his respect, he already knows his place" Sanada assures him, eyes still on the bewildered freshman.

"But that's not the point, you're only scaring the child," Yukimura reprimands him in his gentlest voice ever.

"…child?" the dark haired senior could only repeat what he thought he had heard.

"Hai. And you go about telling me that I spoil them, but aren't you the one always praising Jackal whilst you scold the other boys? Favoritism is not good, the children would feel unloved!"

"…favoritism? Children? Unloved?" Sanada felt his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Hai! And I sternly disapprove of any form of violence in this family, Genichirou." The frail buchou sways an accusing finger at the taller man.

"…family… desu ka?"

"Hai."

"Aa… Yukimura?"

"Hai?"

"Have you been reading those parenting books again?"

"…"

"Hai?"

"…no."

"No?"

"No."

"Of course."

"Mou… Those are good books, Genichirou, it's a waste not to read them."

"Of course, of course. Whatever you say,"

"…Genichirou!!"

Sanada could only let out an uncharacteristic chuckle.

-Fin-

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **Wai! That concludes the second installment I hope you liked how these stories went so far since I'm thinking of writing more :D Writing about Sanada and Yukimura is really challenging but it's proving to be heaps of fun to do :D So there you have it, and oh, reviews will be highly appreciated thank you once again!

**Next Chapter: **_Sunday Biking: _There were days when Yukimura wishes he could fly, Sanada then assures that he could if he really wanted to.


	3. Sunday Biking

**Title:** Grayish Purple Skies

**Author:** ichise

**Series: **Prince of Tennis

**Characters/Pairings:** Sanada and Yukimura

**Summary:** A series of one shots featuring Sanada and Yukimura of Rikkaidai

**Warning:** shounen-ai

**Status:** In progress

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis, just my fascination for it

**Author's note: **This is the third of this series :D Now this third story is entitled 'Sunday Biking' it's more serious than usual and I've written it a little longer too… I hope you enjoy this as much as you've enjoyed the other two. Thank you very much! Now on to the story…!

---------------------------------------

'**Sunday Biking'**

---------------------------------------

There were days when Yukimura could not even lift a finger. These were the days when he would find himself lying in bed all day looking at the flowers by his bedside. When he would strain to stand or even lay on his side, the doctor would come in telling him to relax and stop moving. When unable to move and reprimanded from even trying, these were the times that he would feel most restless and anxious.

Sanada would come later, six o'clock too sharp. When the sun is already too low in the sky, its bloody rays disappearing into the night, it's the time when his loyal comrade has already tended to his duties as a student and as a vice captain. When the sun is already hanging low, it's Sanada's time to meet his duties as a… as a… Yukimura could only smile at the thought. Six o'clock too sharp, Sanada would come in swiftly – peeking momentarily through the door checking whether he was asleep or not. But Yukimura was never asleep during these times. Earlier in the days of his treatment, yes he would sleep with nothing else to do, but when he learned through the nurse that a fairly built young man always comes to visit exactly six o'clock every single day, Yukimura couldn't find it in himself to miss it.

Sanada would come in, sure that his captain was awake, fruits or cake or anything else in hand. It didn't matter; whatever he brought in – his captain would love. And there would be a few minutes between them, dedicated to the silent exchanges they share, words not needed, words not required. Words would be exchanged later, when Sanada would start unpacking his treats, peeling each apple or orange, whatever he had in hand. It would start as normal as it could get, as if they were still in the confines of their classroom, meeting each other for the first time after a long weekend.

"_How was your day?"_

And the vice captain would leave later, much later, when Yukimura decides that it was already too late in the night and that he better get going. He was not Sanada's obligation, the duties of the vice-captain to his captain stops the moment they leave the courts. And he was no captain in his current condition; he was not even a player at its best. When he would say something akin to this, he would just be reminded that it was more than that, and that the raven haired boy was not doing these because of his duties as his vice captain… that it extended to something more. Sometimes Yukimura would find himself wondering, did he ask these questions because he wanted to free Sanada of these duties? Or did he ask these in order to hear Sanada's answer again and again? He wasn't sure.

Sanada would then take his leave a few moments after their short exchanges of 'good night', 'take care', 'you too' and an occasional 'What would you like to eat tomorrow?' Surely, he would be back again tomorrow morning, to change the flowers in the vase by his bed side and after he leaves then, he would come again later – six o'clock too sharp.

The same days would come again that Yukimura could not lift a finger once more. These were the days when he would find himself lying in bed all day looking at the flowers by his bedside. When he would strain to stand or even lay on his side, the doctor would come in telling him to relax and stop moving. When unable to move and reprimanded from even trying, he grows even more restless and anxious. These, too, were the days that he wished Sanada would not come, so he wouldn't see him like this.

But Sanada would come, not one minute short, and he would still hold the same feelings on his face and Yukimura would only melt in his presence.

These were the days when Yukimura feels his weakest.

And no matter how he masks his feelings of apprehension and depression over his own weakness, Sanada would still see through him, and he will later come to tell him why… no matter how long it takes he would listen, Sanada always listens.

And he would tell him about how restless and anxious he feels, abashed while he relates his stiffness and how he could not move. It would continue to how his fears are too strong, that he may never play tennis again, that he may never play tennis with Sanada again, it would continue if he was strong enough to admit, if he was strong enough – he thinks.

Yukimura braces himself; it may be his turn to hear his own 'I'm disappointed in you' speech. Perhaps this is his turn to see Sanada's face, a frown growing deeper and eyes darkening in shade. Yukimura braces himself once more. But the look on Sanada's face doesn't change, he remains the same, the dismayed look which his captain anticipates doesn't appear… and he only smiles.

"_Yukimura, cocoons can't move either, but by the time they do, they become beautiful butterflies… Now tell me, why would the cocoon feel weary when he knows he'd be able to fly soon?"_

Yukimura found himself stiffening in surprise. The words flew by unprocessed until he found it in himself to take them in and try to understand… and when he finally does, he smiles genuinely, calm and relief undefined.

These had become the days when Yukimura wishes he could fly.

Just so he could be… that beautiful butterfly.

Sunday would come and the captain could only feel bad. It was his designated day for therapy, but that was not what made him feel so bad. It was not because Sanada isn't around either, it's the other matter even – it was because Sanada was around. It was a Sunday, his vice captain should be with his family – tending to his duties as a son and as a brother. He should be spending his time with them, not here, with him – waiting the day over with a lousy newspaper in hand. It was a Sunday. It was the only time of the week that the family could spend their time with each other, but because of him, the Sanada family would be missing one son every Sunday outing.

"_Genichirou, shouldn't you be out doing more important things?"_

But no matter what he says or how he says it, his vice captain would only look at him from where he was reading, answering to him with the same reply every time.

"_What could be more important?"_

The whole week would pass by once more, the same routine everyday. Waking up on his bed, waking up to the rustling sounds of leaves and stems dipping into the water. Opening his eyes to the sight of the ceiling and shifting to his side to see the dark-haired boy whose features he had already etched in his mind. And he would smile, then the boy would leave… and when night falls he would come back… every day, every single day.

"_I wish I could fly."_

He mutters them softly one night, and the words come by smoothly as if they were the most natural thing to say.

Sanada looks up at him from where he was looking, the bunny apples slipping from the plate he was holding. And the purple haired captain shifts his gaze to the ceiling once more, muttering more words to say.

"_I wish I could fly. So I could become that beautiful butterfly."_

And there was silence.

"_But you can, if you want to…"_

And Sunday came once more, with Yukimura wishing he would not come. His therapy had already started six o'clock in the morning – sharp, and the other boy was still not around. It had his hopes up, that he would not come, since every Sunday Sanada would come five in the morning, the moment he opens his eyes he was already there. But today, he was not. It was already eight o'clock, two of his breaks had already come by, he was not coming after all. He could not decide whether he was dismayed or happy, but he told himself that he, in fact, was happy that this Sunday would pass and Sanada was not around.

He had grown anxious by the time the clock had hit lunch. Each Sunday that passed Sanada was always there, from breakfast till noon, until supper and late night snack at that – Sanada Sundays, because Sanada is always there the whole day of Sundays. Yukimura finally decides that he was worried, if not dismayed. He would've called him if he was not coming, he knew that his mobile phone was always switched on, he was even the one who changes its batteries and charges the drained ones… so he wondered, why wasn't he coming?

It was four and the sun was losing its way to the night, Yukimura lost to his own worries and finally decided to call him… but he realized he didn't need to.

"_Genichirou…?"_

He was standing there by the entrance hall, a coat dangling by his side. Yukimura could only wonder what it was all about, but before he could ask, he found himself being taken away.

"_Genichirou, where are we –"_

"_I'm going to make you fly,"_

By the fences was a bike, he always wanted to ride one but he never knew how, he was surprised when they headed that way. And even more, Sanada placed the coat at his back, and he wore it accordingly.

"_I didn't know you knew how to ride a bike,"_

"_Just hold on tight,"_

The first few streets were all for familiarity, they walked these streets ever so often but he never knew how it felt gliding against them. It was that feeling, it was that feeling that he always wished he could also feel. Riding a bike, it was not that, there was something else. He could only close his eyes and lean on the man right in front of him, he could only fall silent against the breeze brushing against his face, it was serene, this feeling, he felt like he was floating. He wanted to lose himself to the feeling, but he held himself still, because if he did lose himself at this very moment, he would miss the moments that would come by later.

He opened his eyes.

And there was the sun, setting, the angry rays now growing mellow and the grassy fields succumbing to the gentle light – the greens turning to yellow and the browns turning to gold. It was then that he felt the wind growing cooler and faster against his face.

"_Yukimura, spread your wings… you can fly."_

He was hesitant at first, if he did, he'd lose his grasp – he might fall. But Sanada, Sanada was there… and as long as he was there, it was okay to fly.

And he did, spreading his arms, spreading his wings – his light coat fluttering against the wind, and his hair flowing back, he closes his eyes, drowning in the moment – but he can't drown in the wind, since he was swimming in the wind…

He was flying.

"_Genichirou… I'm flying…!"_

From the very first day Yukimura wished he could fly, Sanada decided that he would become his wings just so he could fly… and he would be that wind, to carry him through the sky…

When the sun had already gone sleeping, the night stars had replaced its light… and the moon, it was high in the sky watching over them. Sanada was biking slower now, enjoying the cool breeze of the night… and perhaps, enjoying the warm presence behind him.

"_Thank you."_

He slowly stops, breathing in the silence, and that silent thank you which he had just heard.

"_For the shortest and longest minutes of my life… I've become that beautiful butterfly."_

"_Genichirou… your beautiful butterfly,"_

And there was silence.

Drinking in the silence, and the calm. Falling into the spell of the night, even Sanada could only give in.

"_Why would you want to become a butterfly, when all the butterflies would give up everything just to become… you…?"_

And there was that warmth again, that smile against the silence, that warm face against his back – leaning in… and those usually frail arms, growing stronger in their embrace against his body.

"Genichirou…"

Surely, Sanada would not need all the butterflies in the world. Why would he need them, he has Yukimura after all…

And as for Yukimura, he realized there was no need to become a butterfly… He has Sanada, his wings and the wind in his sky… he won't need anything else.

Because he never really needed to fly, all he needed was Sanada… and perhaps another of that bike ride.

And that's what he got, every Sunday after noon…

Now, these were the days when Yukimura…

…wished it was always Sunday.

-Fin-

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for all those who read the first two and are still reading up to this third installment! And the reviews! Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews **Juventina2509****, forgotten hiyoshi and bluepenguin15** – they have been really helpful! Thank you so dearly – and I will do my best to write more! cheers!

And oh, thank you to **BecomingNumbForever, **for my recent add to the alert list, I am very happy that you found this worth your while!

**Next Chapter: **_Kawamura Sushi_ - It was not the case that Sanada didn't like sushi; he only dislikes them when Yukimura was around.


End file.
